11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieselotte Werckmeister
Lieselotte Werckmeister (リーゼロッテ・ヴェルクマイスター Rizerotte Berukumaisuta) is the final antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl arc and also the main antagonist from Before Story arc. She is the alternate evil ego of Lisette Vertorre and the real master of Red Night. Appearance Her appearance is the same as Lisette's, except for the fact she has a more confident look and her pupils are slit-shaped (in the anime, her pupils changed into the current shape after Verard's assassination). Her color theme is black/purple instead of pure white. Her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder parts and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed. On each of the arm parts: it fits the first half arm on each side, while the second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming it. It is also a little shorter than Lisette's skirt. Unlike Lisette who wears shoes, she is barefoot. Personality Lieselotte is the opposite side, and future self, of Lisette. With her immortality, she witnessed the worst of everything, went through much suffering and death, and was disappointed that humans kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again throughout history. As a result, she lost the notion of valuing life and gradually became a sadistic witch. She considers humans nothing more than objects and would kill anyone who dared oppose her. Kakeru Satsuki even depicts her way of fighting as "a child playing with little animals". Despite this, her only motivation in life is to find a way to kill herself. However, her meeting with Verard changed her. Her love for him caused her to temporarily forget about seeking death. Instead, she swore to offer her entire existence to his will. She fought for him while he was alive, and continued his wish of destroying the world after his death. Biography After receiving the VoidStone, Lisette was able to survive despite having been at the brink of death earlier. She continued living, but her new life was not the same as it was. She witnessed humanity making grave mistakes and repeating them countless times. Sometimes, Lisette was the victim of such mistakes, but the VoidStone kept her living. She was discontent with this ability, as it made her going through pain and death over and over again. Unwilling to live in the world she had lost faith in, she indulged herself in studying magic under the wing of Werckmeister, a magus of the Royal Roman Empire, so that one day she could die. The dark ego of Lisette, who was later known as Lieselotte, became the strongest witch of Europe and was targeted by the Holy Office of Index; other organizations such as Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn also feared her power and pursued her. She continued searching for a way to kill herself even after her mentor's death, primarily by looking for shards of the legendary Emerald Tablet. On the journey, Lieselotte heard a tale about an eye that can foresee the future at the border between Asia and Europe. Knowing that it was the Eye of Aeon, she traveled there to investigate and found out that the eye was in the hand of the Drasuvania Royal Family. She intended to take it when the king die, but the Eye had already been passed on to the next king. Consequently, Lieselotte joined the Drasuvania army to approach the new king, Verard, intending to take the Eye one day. However, both of them fell in love with each other before they themselves was aware. Sharing her beliefs, Verard became her new reason for living, and Lieselotte slowly changed to fight for his ideals rather than seeking her own death. Unfortunately, in 1459, Drasuvania suffered from a coup d'etat and Verard was assassinated. Upon hearing the news, she swore to fulfill his dream of destroying the world and began to actively take actions around the world again. She stopped at Germany some time before the Third Reich appeared. As the Nazi Party came into power, thinking that she could use them, she appeared before Adolf Hitler and Heinrich Himmler during a cult ritual and showed her magical powers to prove that magic existed. In 1936, when the Thule Society was established, using the organization as a facade, she created an organization called the Magic Association of Thule with her as the leader to oppose Index. Not long after, in 1945, Lieselotte made up her mind and decided that the world should be destroyed like how Verard wished it to be. Before World War II ended with the Nazi's defeat, she left Germany and headed for Japan to execute the formation of Hell Fall. A special task force of Index approached to stop her, but the battle ended with both sides completely disappearing. Lieselotte was considered dead ever since. Plot Tale of the Witch The Witch of Babylon In 1459, Lieselotte had been a part of the Drasuvanian royal army, acting as its strategist and vice commander. In a battle, which Kakeru Satsuki was able to see with his Eye of Aeon, Lieselotte approached Verard for the first time on the battlefield. Saying that he had not seen her before that decisive moment of victory, Verard asked if she had been off to somewhere to contribute her power to. Lieselotte answered that Drasuvania's army was strong enough so there had not been a need for her to participate. Verard then invited her to stand next to him. He pointed at the battlefield below and ridiculed the fact that Drasuvania had the strongest army in Europe, even if he was a weak leader who only led his soldiers on a killing spree like animals. Lieselotte said that such words were more suitable for a joke, as he, King Verard, possessed the power to control the future, the Eye of Aeon. She added that with the Eye, Verard could take the world in his grasp like how Iskander had almost done in the past. Verard replied that there was no meaning in taking the world, because his only wish was to see everything destroyed, shocking Lieselotte. As the battle came to a close, Verard mentioned that Index had proposed an alliance with him several months ago, implying that they had been trying to capture Lieselotte. He revealed that he thought destroying everything was the only way to show God his respect, once again rendering Lieselotte speechless. He then said that he wanted to hear her story on the table at the victory feast that day. The Witch of Destruction A short amount of time had passed ever since Lieselotte came to Drasuvania. She had decided to stop traveling around the world and stayed in Drasuvania to help Verard annihilate all the invaders. While commanding a smaller force, Lieselotte ordered the army to form a pincer attack to corner the enemy, then she would deal the finishing strike. Her words made the soldiers march toward the enemy force like berserkers. She silently admitted that she was enjoying being feared by the others. She decided that Verard had truly made her feel like living again, as he had become her ideal, and for that, she would kill more if he wished her to. Suddenly, a seriously injured soldier came and delivered a shocking news: Verard had been captured by the enemy. Lieselotte was aghast, as she did not believe that Verard could be captured so easily. The soldier revealed that one of the feudal lords betrayed the King and led the enemy inside the castle and annihilated the main force from within. With his dying breath, the soldier told Lieselotte that she should not return to the castle because the enemy would have occupied it by that time, and Verard was certainly executed. He said that she should live on to fulfill Verard's dying wish. Lieselotte heard what had been relayed to her, but asked herself why should she keep on living if Verard, her reason for doing so, was already dead. She then screamed. Magic Association of Thule After a long time of wandering, Lieselotte made a stop in Germany to prepare for her final plan. On a certain day in 1945, while Lieselotte was in Wewelsburg Castle, thinking about how her soul has been corrupted so far, an officer of Thule came in and forwarded an encrypted report from Walter Dietrich, Thule's lowest seat. In the report, Lieselotte noticed that he was leaving for Japan after his last duty, which was also where she had intended to set for. Unexpectedly, the report also revealed that Walter had made an attack on Index's underground library at the Vatican and successfully stole three artifacts from there. This caused her to reconsider Walter's value, as she did not expect a youngling in magic to have achieved such a feat. Lieselotte then ordered the Thule officer to be dismissed, to which he complied. After the officer had left, Lieselotte pondered and thought that if Walter could seize the Emerald Fragment in Japan, he would be a potential threat. However, in the end she decided that no matter what he tried, she would still carry on her plan to destroy the world. Battle of Ayame Hill Around the beginning of May, 1945, Lieselotte arrived in Japan. She set up the formation of Hell Fall as soon as she got to the center of Ayame Hill and waited patiently for its completion. However, on May 13, the Punishment Squad arrived and attempted to interrupt the spell. Lieselotte was slightly irritated when she detected someone trying to get in her way, but then changed her mind and considered the squad's resistance as nothing more than some final entertainment. Lieselotte started the battle with Phantasmagoria; Misao Kusakabe and Samson's group were her first targets. While Misao was separated, Samson fell under the illusion of Misao being attacked by Lieselotte and used his body to shield her from a powerful fire blast. However, the one he protected turned out to be none other than the witch. Unable to put up any resistance, he was burned to death. The next target of Phantasmagoria was Uastyrdji, Benedictus and Scholastica's combat machine. While dealing with a gigantic Larva, Benedictus fell under the illusion of seeing Scholastica with human flesh, but then became the one who raped and killed her. Shocked by the cruel illusion, Benedictus mentally broke down and never returned to reality even as Lieselotte's monsters dragged him out from Uastyrdji and ripped him apart. Meanwhile, Scholastica fell under the illusion of Misao viewing her paper crane as trash, which shocked and reduced her to a very weak state. Sebastianus and Irene's group were the next targets. However, this time Lieselotte faced them herself. Lieselotte was interested in Sebastianus' willpower and fought one-on-one with him. Sebastianus and Irene's combined attacks managed to harm Lieselotte's body each time they switched their pattern, but her regeneration ability made all their efforts in vain. Refusing to give up, Sebastianus wrapped Irene's blade around his arm and squeezed the witch with that arm, aiming for a double kill. Lieselotte let the suicide attack take place, which tore her and Sebastianus' bodies apart. Lieselotte quickly regenerated while Irene was grieving for her lover's death. She used Phantasmagoria on Irene, making her think that Sebastianus was alive, then ripped her lower body off, killing her in the process. Finally, Lieselotte targeted Misao, who managed to continuously attack her until Lieselotte strengthened her arms' power and stopped her blades. Struck with fear, Misao called out Georgius' name which made Lieselotte curious and abandoned the fight, leaving Misao to die by her swords (using the power of Phantasmagoria). Misao later returned to battle, revealing that she broke free from Lieselotte's illusion. This time, Misao fought even more fiercely than before, which made both of them get high from excitement. However, when Lieselotte decided to humiliate Misao by giving her ecstasy from having her organs caressed, Misao could not resist the pain and fainted. Noticing a sharp change in her surrounding, Lieselotte left her opponent and continued to look for Georgius. She found the saint alone charging a spell, and decided to interfere by unleashing Omnium Principia. However, Misao returned to Georgius's aid and reflected the spell with her Tenken Kusakabe, incinerating the witch. Lieselotte quickly regenerated, but the counterattack brought Georgius the time he needed to unleash Arcus Pactum. Lieselotte was surprised to be bound by a time-space spell. As she saw different images of her being reflected on the crystals created by the spell, she tested it by biting her molar and realized that Georgius' attack was dividing her. Knowing that there was no way to escape, Lieselotte let Georgius perform the spell, but said that she would return, no matter how long it would take. As Georgius finished the spell, Lieselotte's VoidStone was broken into seven fragments: six of which were scattered into different worlds while one remained inside Lieselotte, who turned back into her old pure self, Lisette. Red Night Awakening in the Red Night On October 29, 2009, Lieselotte merged with Yukiko Hirohara's VoidStone fragment and temporarily awakened. As she saw Avaritia, she recognized that he was the Saint who sealed her away by sacrificing his own body and mocked his ragged state. Avaritia told her to be quiet and said that he would always stop her even if he had to sacrifice everything else. Lieselotte said that a brat like him should be the one to be quiet and claimed that no matter how he tried, the result would be the same, because he had already lost when she activated Hell Fall. Avaritia angrily spat back, saying that a corrupted witch like her was in no position to judge him. He then used high-speed chanting to strengthen the seal. Lieselotte resisted, but lost to him and fainted due to her incomplete state. Second Battle of Ayame Hill On November 2, Yuka's VoidStone fragment, which contains the power of Phantasmagoria, merged with Lieselotte and gave her a tremendous boost of power. Avaritia, realizing that he could not hold the seal for much longer, told Superbia to let go of the seal and unleash the dragon in his body, hoping that it would destroy all the remaining Fragments and Lieselotte as well. After he had transformed into the dragon, breaking the seal at the same time, Lieselotte broke the crystal imprisoning her and faced Kakeru. She was disappointed that a kid like him was all the world had left to oppose her. Kakeru said that he was not just any kid, but the current bearer of the Eye of Aeon, which was housing Verard's soul. Having recognized the Eye, Lieselotte asked him to join her and fulfill his (Verard's) wish of destroying the world. Kakeru refused and said that he had come to stop her, not join her. Lieselotte was devastated. Kakeru continued, saying that the old her, Lisette, would not have wished for the destruction of everything and that she had gone too far. However, Lieselotte was persistent. Saying that she refused to believe that her 750 years of hatred was a mistake, she declared that Kakeru was not the representation of Verard, but merely another obstacle. Ignoring Kakeru's plea, Lieselotte engaged him in battle. At first, she went easy on him, telling him not to die too early so as not to disappoint her. However, as the battle prolonged, Kakeru gradually got used to drawing the power of the Eye of Aeon and gained the upper hand. Finally recognizing him as a true threat, Lieselotte used Phantasmagoria on him, giving him illusions of being killed by his friends to break his spirit and finish the battle. Unfortunately, Kakeru had already been aware that the Eye of Aeon's power could pierce through illusions to let him see the truth; therefore, her Phantasmagoria was dispelled. After breaking through Lieselotte's illusion, Kakeru proceeded using the Eye of Aeon to the max of its capabilities and destroyed the fragments of the VoidStone one by one. Lieselotte resisted but she could not do anything since Kakeru's blade was aiming at her VoidStone, not her actual body. When Kakeru struck a final time, she willingly let him stab her so everything would come to an end. Seeing the shadow of Verard in the Eye of Aeon, she died in Kakeru's arms with a smile. Other media Anime In the anime, Lieselotte was sealed as Lisette for most of the time. Her true form is revealed to the Fragments by Shiori Momono, an apostle of the Index who tells them of her history and goal of destroying the world with the Hell Fall. After Superbia's actions brought Takahisa's death, Yukiko went to the altar holding the imprisoned witch alone for revenge. Yukiko was defeated and killed after Superbia extracted Yukiko's shard of the VoidStone by violently tearing her abdomen apart. Kakeru and his friends arrived where Shiori attacked the Black Knight; Avaritia defended Superbia but his left arm was cut off, making Superbia drop the shard. Before she could recover the shard, Yuka picked it up and, saying that she would save her (Lisette), threw it into the crystal. The crystal merged with Lisette, turning her into Lieselotte. After being freed, Lieselotte attempted to 'repay' Yuka by killing her, but was stopped by Shiori. She then closed in on Kakeru, offering him to join her. However, understanding that she only wanted his Eye of Aeon, Kakeru stabbed himself in the neck; he was saved by Yuka using her nullifying power. As Yuka passed out, Lieselotte kidnapped her and trapped her inside a crystal on the rooftop of Kouryoukan Academy. While holding Yuka as a hostage, Lieselotte told Kakeru to surrender and join her, which he reluctantly complied. Lieselotte then licked his Eye of Aeon, thus starting Hell Fall again. As she was rejoicing her victory, Verard, through Kakeru, told her to stop and said that what she wished for was wrong. His words upset Lieselotte, but she chose to ignore him and tried to kill Kakeru, saying that her only objective now was the Eye of Aeon. Surprisingly, Avaritia ambushed and teleported her somewhere else, allowing Misao to form a truce with Kakeru and Misuzu. Lieselotte took little time to incapacitate Avaritia and return to the battlefield. She killed Shiori and Abraxas but when she attacked Kakeru, Misuzu and Misao deflected her attack. Lieselotte teleported away, but Kakeru, having foreseen her move, used Shiori's shard of the VoidStone to suck her into the space-time rift. Lieselotte tried to shoot a spell at him, but Avaritia hindered her. Both her and Avaritia was then transferred into the space-time rift. Lieselotte was then assumed to be forever sealed. Powers&Abilities Equipment *'Demonic Stone of Qliphoth' (クリフォトの魔石 Kurifoto no Maseki): Lieselotte is an extremely powerful witch. She is called the strongest witch in Europe, and she is also on par with Kanae Kuroshida. She learned magic from Werckmeister, a famous magus and researcher of the old Roman Empire, but far exceeded him in every aspect due to the VoidStone, which gives her an infinite amount of magical power. Through eight centuries of her existence, her power has grown so immense that she only fights her enemies half-heartedly, allowing her opponents to try and kill her before finally switching to offense. **'Unlimited magical power': Misuzu estimated that if her Onmnyou power was equal to the strength of a hundred people, Lieselotte's magical capabilities would far exceed the combined strength of ten thousand. Her power is so considerable that she was able to defeat all the members of the old Punishment Squad single-handedly. Furthermore, in her final battle with Kakeru, she never showed any sign of exhaustion even after having used a lot of powerful spells. **'Enhanced physical capability': Although Lieselotte's appearance is of a frail fourteen-year-old girl, her physical endurance is superhuman in nature. She can easily block Sebastianus' kicks, which can easily tear a human body apart, and Misao's sword with her bare hands. Considering the fact that she still takes damage in battle, it is implied that she is not passively powerful but has to consciously strengthen her own body when necessary. **'Regeneration': Similar to Yukiko, she possesses high-speed regeneration. This ability prevents her body from aging, decaying or even being destroyed by the enemy, giving her the title The Immortal Witch (不死の魔女 Fushi no Majo). Despite this convenience, Lieselotte herself detests her immortality and always tries to find a way to undo it. However, even with the help of the Eye of Aeon, she was unable to find a way to kill herself. **'Cells manipulation': Lieselotte has total control over the cells of her body, which she makes full use of. She can rearrange the positioning of her cells to penetrate other people's bodies or make herself intangible against small projectiles. It appears that this abilities is only feasible since she has the regeneration ability to maintain the necessary amount of cells for her own body. **'Claws': Lieselotte can extend her fingernails into black claws for melee combat. The claws are reinforced by magical power of high density, which makes them extremely sharp and almost unbreakable. Although short-ranged, these claws can disintegrate matter upon contact and can easily cut off a human's limb. **'Larva bullets': She frequently attacks by shooting a large number of Larva-based energy shots. The bullets explode into many smaller bullets when they collide, making it possible to cover the whole field of battle. **'Pyrokinesis': Although Lieselotte can use any element, she is in fact a Salamander-Larva user. She can create massive and destructive fireballs to completely incinerate her enemy, which is why she is called The Fire Witch (炎の魔女 Honoo no Majo). **'Omnium Principia' (始原の焔 (オムニウム・プリンキピア) Omuniumu Purinkipia; lit. "The Original Principle" in Latin, "The Original Flame" in Japanese): This is her most powerful offensive spell and one of the few spells that she actually needs to chant the incantation. The spell engulfs anything non-Larva upon contact and turns the thing contacted into Larva; the result is a gigantic black with red glow blast of Larva origins. This is the reason that Kakeru could not cut through the spell with Raikiri because he and the sword would be dissolved (turn into Larva) upon contact. To maximize its effectiveness and to eliminate the common weakness of high-damage spells, which is the inability to move anywhere but forward, the spell is directly controlled by Lieselotte to chase its target. However, this makes her vulnerable when the enemy turns to offense. **'Phantasmagoria' (幻燈結界 (ファンタズマゴリア) Fantazumagoria; lit. "Barrier of the Illusion Lamp" in Japanese): Her Specialized Bounded Field and, probably, her most powerful spell, which is even able to defeat the combined efforts of Georgius and Misao. Inside the field of effect, all the Larva energy are materialized into monstrous creatures in a variety of sizes and forms. Base on the amount of magical power she is willing to spend, Lieselotte can control the spell's effect from creating simple illusions to making reality distortions. **'Casus Puteus' (奈落堕とし (ケェス・ピュトス) Keisu Pyuutosu; lit. "Abyssal Descent" in Latin and Japanese): It is a destructive spell that allows Lieselotte to open the gate to the underworld, utilizing her Specialized Bounded Field as the basis. This spell is the ultimate form of Phantasmagoria, turning illusions into reality. When the spell reaches completion, the world will be sunken into the antimatter Larva world and be destroyed. Other abilities *'Tactical skills': Lieselotte is a master of tactical warfare. She acted as Drasuvania's strategist in the past and led the army to many victories. Verard commented that she had the knowledge of an inborn soldier. Apparently, this ability is the result of her hundreds of years of living, which enabled her to read how humans would react and to act accordingly. Gallery File:11eyes TV Lieselotte Screenshot1.jpg File:11eyes RF Lieselotte CG2.jpg File:11eyes RF Lieselotte CG3.jpg File:11eyes RF Lieselotte CG4.jpg Relationships Verard: At the beginning, Lieselotte saw him as nothing more than one of the foolish mortals that she knew. She later fell in love with him after he showed his contempt for the world. When Verard was murdered, she swore revenge and decided to destroy the world to fulfill his unfinished dream. When she is finally killed by Kakeru, her last words were for Verard, saying that she loved him. In the anime, she also loved Verard, but rejected his plea to stop in the final episode as she wanted the Eye of Aeon. Georgius of the Rainbow: Georgius clearly has a hatred for Lieselotte and is ready to stop her, no matter what. He is also the one who could imprison her thanks to Arcus Pactum, and his feelings didn't change even when he was Avaritia. Lieselotte, in return, doesn't care for him and his ideals, considering him as a brat, but as for the others, she is ready to get rid of him if he is an obstacle for her plan. Kakeru Satsuki: Lieselotte initially thought that Kakeru was the same as Verard, since both of them had the Eye of Aeon, and Kakeru stated that he represented Verard. However, she later abandoned this thought and refused to accept him as Verard, as she did not want to believe that her long existence was a mistake. In the final battle, Kakeru called her Lisette since he wanted to save her without having to kill her, although without success. In the Special SS, she and Lisette did a threesome with him. Trivia *Lieselotte's magical energy color is green in the anime, but red in the game. *Before the final battle with Kakeru, Lieselotte said that she refused to think that her 750 years of hatred was a mistake while in fact, she was over 800 years old at the time. This means that although she is well aware that she has been sealed for a very long time, she is oblivious to the exact length of time and thought that it was still 1945 when she awakened. From this, it can be deduced that her year of birth is 1195, which makes her 14 years old at the time of the crusade. *The Black Knights sometimes called her Luxuria (ルクスリア Rukusuria), a shortened form of one of her title: The Witch of Lust (姦淫の魔女 Rukusuria no Majou), which would be the missing cardinal sin that names the Black Knights. *Female members of Thule refer to her as Liz. A large portion of fans also use this name, but it was to refer to Lisette instead. *She bears a striking resemblance to Suigintou in Rozen Maiden series. Her personality and theme color is somewhat similar to Suigintou while the upper part of Lisette's dress is the same as that of Suigintou, albeit different in color. *Lieselotte has black wings which, apparently, was created by magic to keep her hovering in the air. This detail was omitted in the anime (and in one of the game CGs) however, as it was too minor. *In the OVA, she turns into a S&M mistress, continuously whipping Avaritia in a perverted manner. This is most likely a parody to their relationship, being archenemies of each other. *Lieselotte is one of the Top 3 most popular characters, ranked first place. *Lieselotte's multiple powers such as the dreadful Phantasmagoria are not shown in the anime. Instead, in combat situations, she simply shoots a powerful green light bolt, which seems to be more than enough to kill her enemies instantaneously, as she killed Kukuri and Shiori instantly. *In the anime, she also can take control of Yuka directly, as she did in the episode 11. Category:Thule Society Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional mages Category:Dark art users Category:Emerald fragment's holders Category:Before Story's antagonists Category:Female characters